


Mysterious stranger

by Krytonian_angel



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Kon-El | Conner Kent, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Dick Grayson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:07:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krytonian_angel/pseuds/Krytonian_angel
Summary: Dick gets separated from the team and his cycle starts early getting him into a bad situation.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson, Nightwing/Superboy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 54





	1. the dark night

It was late, Dick had gotten separated from the team, He tried to contact them, but his coms were jammed for some reason. He ducked behind a dumpster, as his breathing started to quicken. No, not now. He could feel his body temperature rising, his cycle was starting. He thought He had more time. A rustling noise caught his attention, things just got worse. Two men soon came into earshot.  
"Do you smell that?"  
The second guy gave a quick sniff.

"Yep, smells like a lost Omega nearby, our job just got a little easier."  
Dick tried to move away without making a noise but unfortunately, he ended up running into a hard chest and hit the ground, hard.

"Found you, what's an Omega like you doing out here?"  
The former robin tried to move away but was grabbed by the second guy,

"What's the rush, we should get to know one another."  
Before he could fight back his nose and mouth were covered and his eyelids became heavy as his vision became black.

*******

Nightwing slowly opened his eyes. His vision was nothing but black, a blindfold was over his eyes, he tried to move but felt his hands and legs had been bound. he couldn't tell where he was, but he had noticed whoever brought him here hadn't removed his mask. The sounds of footsteps echoed into the room,  
"Well, there he is, the omega we found on the street."  
"Wait a minute isn't this The Bat's former partner?"

"We figured he would be worth more since he still has his mask on."

"Oh yes, it's perfect, he'll be our main attraction for our event."

Main attraction? what were they talking about? That’s when he remembered, there had been reports on missing Omega's, rumor was they were being sold on the black market. He started to pull on his restraints but the more he fought the tighter they became.

"How cute, seems he's trying to escape. Don't bother, you won't be going anywhere, at least not until we get you a new owner."  
********

Dick wasn't sure how long he had been laying on the floor. He tried to ignore the growing heat in his body, and hoped the team had found a way to track him down, but so far he hadn't heard anything. The sound of footsteps could be herd as he felt his legs being untied.

"Come on, it's show time kid, and don't try anything funny otherwise you'll end up dead."

As he got to his feet, he could feel the barrel of a gun being shoved against his back, and a hand forcefully grabbing his still restrained arms. The dark-haired boy was shoved down what felt like an exceptionally long hallway and onto a wooden surface. A cuff was clamped around his ankle, probably to make sure he didn't try to run. At this point the heat has built up so much in his body, even if he did try to run, he wasn't sure how far he would make it.  
Dick really wished he could take off his blindfold or at least get a better idea of what kind of place he was in. The rustling of some heavy fabric was herd followed by a loud voice over an intercom.

"Alright folks, it's the moment you've all been waiting for. We have here our main event, a rare sight indeed. We have The Batman's former partner. That's right folks, you herd me. just imagine the possibilities. You could see who's behind that mask, or maybe even get him to tell you who the bat really is, maybe even hold him for ransom, it's all up to you. Now let’s start the bidding!"

The bidding seem to go on for hours, there were no voices from the buyers just pings here and there when a bet was placed. There seemed to be one bidder who seemed to keep putting in a bid repeatedly. A sinking feeling came over the acrobat, what if they were wanting to use his as bait? were they wanting to get to Batman? or were they wanting to get to the team? or worse both?

The pounding sound of a gavel silenced the room.

"Sold! The man in the dark red hood! Congratulations, the escorts will show you to the room so you can claim your prize!"  
Dick's arm were once again grabbed as his leg was uncuffed and he shoved off stage. he felt a shard prick in the back of his neck,  
"This should make you a little more welcoming to your new Alpha."  
The familiar high temperature made its way through Dick's body, this time it was more intense, it felt at least twice as strong as normal. Whatever they just did to him it obviously increased his cycle. he could barely focus on anything around him. He stumbled into a room and shoved down onto a bed, his hands bound over his head.

"Now you be a good Omega and stay right there."  
The handler left the room. The heat was only continuing to build from inside, a moist feeling was starting to form in the seat of Dick's pants. He tried to pull at his bindings, but they didn't seem to budge. He felt a hand press against his chest, he suddenly froze in place. It was him.....the guy that had... The smell of cinnamon and chocolate filled the air as well as Dick's nostrils. It was a nice scent, he had to admit that much.  
The hand drifted across his chest and up his shoulders. The touch almost felt like they were holding back in strength, the thought of this "new alpha" being stronger than him sent a chill up the former Robin's spine. He felt his uniform being unzipped, as a pair of lips were felt up his now exposed shoulders and neck. Th dark haired omega started to squirm a bit as a soft moan escaped his lips.

"Shh...."

The voice was soft yet firm, before he could focus too much, he felt a bite along his neck.

"A-ah..."

The rest of his uniform was quickly stripped off and thrown to the floor, the cold air making his nipples harder. He felt one being caught between a pair of lips, the other being rolled between a forefinger and thumb. Dick arched his back into the touch, as another soft moan escaped his lips. He couldn't help but wonder what this Alpha looked like. He seemed tall, his voice was deep, yet seem to have almost a gentleness to it. 

The hand slid down Dick's well-defined abs stopping as his hips. The alpha gave off a pleased growl that sent another shiver down the omega's spine. Who was this man? He seemed to know just what to do to get Dick's attention in all the right ways. He pulled at the restraints as the alpha's hand dipped lower and a finger was pressed against Nightwing's entrance. Everything was starting to become a blur. All he wanted now was his alpha. 

"Please....Alpha I want you..."  
The finger was slowly inserted, Dick felt his entire body tense up. He could feel the movements, this is what his body was craving, and he wanted more. He took in the Alpha's scent once more, it was intoxicating. He didn't care who this man was anymore he only knew one thing...  
"More....please Alpha I want more."  
He felt a second finger enter inside as the Alpha continued to stretch Dick's hole. Another bite was placed, this time on Dick's right hip.  
"Alpha...."

Another moan was let out this time it was louder. The fingers were slowly pulled out, the sound of clothes hitting the ground, and a tap on Dick's legs were all the omega could comprehend. He could feel the slick leaking out and his mind spinning. The Alpha forced dick to spread his legs, giving him access to his glistening hole.  
A hand ran up the side of Dick's long torso and brushed a long a very hard nipple. Dick could feel the tip against his entrance,

"Alpha. please, take me."

A hand brushed against the new mark now on the acrobat's neck.

"A-ah...yes I belong to you now.... please Alpha"

He felt his hips being grabbed, as Dick's begging was finally answered, the alpha gave a huge thrust forcing all of his length inside. Dick's body tensed up but slowly began to relax as he felt a palm running along his right hip. A moan escaped Nightwing's lips as the alpha started thrusting his hips each time getting deeper and deeper.  
Dick could feel every movement, every touch, every sound. Each thrust he let out a long moan. He could feel the swelling as the Alpha's base, he could feel it growing with every thrust.  
"Alpha I want your knot!"

With one last thrust he felt it, all his alpha's knot was inside him. he let out a long, load moan as he felt his climax go off as the knot fully entered him.  
Dick fell back against the bed. He could feel the friction burns on his wrists from the restraints, but he did not care.  
"Alpha....can your omega see your face?"  
His lips were captured by another pair, he took that as a no. His eyes felt heavy, as he curled up, he felt his head being placed against a very toned chest. Dick once again allowed himself to take in his scent, he at least had the soothing scent to go by, it would have to do for now, it almost felt familiar. He felt his eyes slowly close from underneath his blindfold, as he felt something wet slowly roll down his cheek.


	2. a new beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dick wakes up, but he's greeted by someone he didn't expect

Ch 2 a new beginning  
Soft blue eyes slowly opened; it took a moment for them to adjust to the light. Wait…light? He could see. He reached up to feel around and felt no tugging on his arms, the restraints were gone too. A deep rough voice was soon herd,

“You’re finally awake little Omega.”  
The dark-haired boy looked up and saw a tall, slender man, with short white hair. He had an eye patch over his right eye. Dick’s entire body tensed up, Slade, what did he want? As he sat up the cold air could be felt against his exposed skin. He quickly grabbed the sheets he had been laying under and pulled them close.  
“What? Its not like I haven’t already seen everything.”

That’s when it hit him, the other night, was that who he was with? But the man from before seemed…different. Dick ran a hand along his neck feeling the mating mark that was there. He flinch as a rush of pain was sent threw his neck.

“Had to make sure I was thorough; couldn’t have you being taken away from me again.”

“What are you talking about I never belonged to you.”  
Slade got up from the chair he was sitting in, making his way over to the bed, the light reflecting off his intense blue eye.

“Now you do. I took care of the other guy when I came to get you. It’s a shame really, I was hoping he would have put up more of a fight given how much he paid for you.”  
Dick’s eye widened. No, that can’t be true, but this was Slade Wilson, he was known for doing some low things. He felt his chin being lifted up as he came in direct contact with the older man.  
“Don’t believe me?”  
Before Dick could eve answer he was pulled closer his lips meeting Slade’s. The hand that rested on his chin now sliding down the side of his neck and over the deep mark on his shoulder. He felt a soft noise escape as he felt the touch, Slade took the opportunity to deepen thee kiss as he explored the inside of the younger boy’s mouth. Slade’s hand continued to move down Dick’s exposed chest, gliding over the skin. Slade moved his head down capturing a nipple between his lips as he began to tease and suck on it. Dick could feel the scratchiness from his beard brushing against his skin. He took in a deep shaky breath as Slade continued to tease and run his hand over Dick’s stomach tracing over his abs. Dick arched his back into the touch. Slade looked up at the Omega beneath him with a smirk plastered on his face,

“You like that don’t you Omega?”  
Dick nodded his head.

“I have a client I have to meet with soon in the other room. If you’re real quiet maybe, we can pick up where we left off when I get back.”  
Slade got up from the bed and started to put on his suit of orange and black armor. He grabbed his mask off the table and looked over at the younger boy on the bed,

“Try not to miss me too much.”   
With those words he left the room pulling his mask over his face.

Dick collapsed back against the bed. The scent of musk and gunpower filled his nose, he tried to fall asleep but just being able to smell Slade’s scent made the acrobat’s head spin. He pulled the sheets back up, but something caught his eye for a moment, a red mark just above his hip. He ran his hand along the mark expecting the same shock of pain when he touched the one Slade had left on his neck, but nothing happened, in fact in almost felt…soothing. How was this mark still there? Slade had clearly left his mark on Dick. 

The sound of the door opening was herd as he quickly pulled the sheets over the mark. Slade was back, his scent filled the room as he stripped down to a white tank top and his boxers. He looked over at Dick on the bed a slight chuckle in his voice,

“Wow, I almost forgot you were here.”  
Slade motioned him over, as dick swallowed a lump in his throat. He got up from the bed hoping Slade wouldn’t notice the mark he was now trying to hide. He now stood in front of the older man, who placed a hand on his shoulder.  
“Why don’t you show me how much you missed me.”  
At first Dick was slightly confused, but he felt a firm hand pushing against his shoulder, forcing him to his knees. He took in a deep breath, once again his nose being filled with the older man’s scent. He was done fighting it, he reached up to the waistband of the boxers Slade was wearing. He slide them down, admiring Slade’s long well-toned legs. As the piece of fabric hit the floor the dark-haired boy was now at eye level with Slade’s length. Dick slowly took it into his mouth as he herd a slight his come from Slade’s mouth.

“That’s a good boy.”   
Nightwing began to lick and suck om the large muscle that was now halfway in his mouth, he felt a hand on the back of his head forcing him to take the full-length in. He had to force himself to relax to stop himself from gagging as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.  
“Surly you missed me more than that.”  
Dick continued to suck on the member now lodged in his mouth. He reached up a hand and ran them along Slade’s sack, he heard an incredibly pleased purr come from the Alpha. He could feel the man getting harder in his mouth, as well as his scent intensifying. Soon all Dick could think about was more ways of making Slade…. No, his new Alpha completely satisfied. He felt the grip on the back of head pull him off of the fully erect muscle.

“You want more?”

“Yes, Omega wants more of Alpha.”  
A smirk spread across the older man’s face.

“You such a good little omega, now present to me so we can make this permanent.”


	3. the big reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious man?

Chapter 3  
Connor shot up in bed, the white sheets falling to his waist. His breathing was heavy, a deep mark that looked like a healing burn sat just above his heart. He looked around the room as the door slid open. He looked to a tall boy with dark skin and blonde hair,

“Where is he?”  
“You need to calm down my friend, you are still recovering from Slade’s kryptonite bullet.”

“I need to know where’s dick?”  
Kaldur let out a soft sigh. He should know better than to try to reason with Connor by now.

“We’re still searching for him.”  
“Deathstroke is going to pay for what he did.”  
Connor grabbed his shirt and started heading to the door,

“where are you going?”  
“I told you, I’m going to find Dick.”  
Kaldur arched an eyebrow.

“How do you plan on doing that he could be anywhere.”  
Connor pointed to a light blue mark on his right side.  
“This showed up on me when I mated with him the other night, I can’t explain how but I know this can help me find him.”  
Kaldur gave a nod. He was familiar with soul marks and how they connected individuals, not just by the marks, but they were connected by soul. He stepped aside allowing the half Kryptonian to pass.  
Connor dashed out shoving his shirt over his head. All he could think about was finding any way he could to be able to hold his soulmate in his arms again.   
“Aren’t you forgetting something?”  
He looked over his shoulder to see Kaldur holding out a dark red hoodie. He grabbed it and ran out the door. This time things would be different. He hated not being able to show his face that night, but he didn’t want to risk the possibility of his name being called out and both of them getting caught. He felt a ping of guilt in his heart when he was asked to reveal who he was, if he had would things have been different now?   
He could feel the wind against his face as he ran through the streets. He could feel himself being pulled to an incredibly quiet, yet dark neighborhood. He took in a sharp breath, lightly rubbing the spot where the bullet had hit. He hated the reminder, the reminder of how he failed to protect his soulmate, he shook his head thinking about it wasn’t going to solve anything. He had to get him back no matter what.  
******  
Dick laid against Slade’s chest. He had gotten use to watching the man sleep, it was the only time he seemed almost gentle. He wiggled out from under Slade’s arm and made his way to the kitchen. The place was a decent size considering only Slade lived here. A noise caught his attention, it sounded like footsteps. He listened again, there it was again, this time closer. He spun around on his heels as saw someone dressed in a dark clothing, a blood reed hood covering their face. 

“Who are you?”  
The former Robin tried his best to keep his voice low as to not wake up Slade.  
“You don’t recognize me? Guess I shouldn’t be surprised that blindfold was very tight.”  
Dick’s eyes widened, no it can’t be possible! He allowed himself to take in a deep breath, the scent quickly enveloped all of his senses, it was the same scent from the other night,

“It’s you…you were the one from the auction.”  
The figure stepped closer, Dick hesitantly stepped back keeping some distance between them.

“Don’t worry beautiful bird, I won’t hurt you.”  
“Have you come to take me back?”  
“I’m here because you don’t belong here, you belong in a safe place.”  
The man held out his hand to the young teen.  
“I can take you wear you belong.”  
Dick stared at the man in front of him. He wanted to go with him, he wanted to believe him, but another part of him knew Slade would come after him as soon as he could,  
“How do I know I can trust you? That you’re not just going to take me back to the auction house?”  
The man reached up and pulled down his hood revealing his face. Dick quickly recognized the black spikey hair, and blue eyes of Connor Kent, Superboy.  
“You already trust me.”  
Dick felt the pit of his stomach drop. Connor was the man from before, a light prick could be felt from his side, he placed a hand over it.

“The mark is still there? Good that means I was right, we are soulmates.”  
Connor lifted his shirt revealing a light blue mark on the same side as Dick’s.   
“This showed up after I mated with you, it’s proof we were meant to be together.”  
Nightwing found himself running up to the Kryptonian and wrapping his arms around him. He felt Connor wrap his arms around him returning the hug, lightly rubbing his back,

“Come on, the team will be happy to see you too.”


End file.
